


500 fails and 1 success

by lovejjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejjong/pseuds/lovejjong
Summary: Jeno just wants one shot at proposing to the love of his life.





	500 fails and 1 success

Jeno looks up at the darkening skies, and hurried into the building. Just as he crossed into the threshold, he turned, to watch the rain fall mercilessly. A low sigh escaped him- there goes his 500th attempt to propose to the love of his life. He had everything planned out- with the help of Donghyuck and Renjun, of course. However, something had to ruin their plans. 

With another loud sigh, he entered the elevator, and tapped his card lightly against the sensor before he presses in the floor number. He isn't angry, he really isn't, just a little disappointed when he realized that all the hours and days spent into planning the proposal is going down the drain, again. Maybe god doesn't want them to get married, not just yet, maybe it's a sign, Jeno muses, but shook his head a little. No way. He loves the other man to the ends of the world, and he is sure that he felt the same way. Nevertheless, the smell velvet box hidden away in his coat's pocket is starting to weigh a little more.

He blinked a little, realizing that he is already standing in front of his house. Fumbling a little with the keys, Jeno finally unlocked the door only to be greeted with a warm, warm hug. "you're home!" a honeyed, soothing voice greeted him and he smiles. "I'm home, Nana," he replies with a big grin, as he stared at the man in front of him.

His lover, Na Jaemin, smiled back at him. His grin is wide, startling, and Jeno find himself falling even more in love with him. The velvet box is getting increasingly heavier, and Jeno slips his hands into his pockets after they separates from the hug. "I made dinner. It doesn't seem like we can go out anyway, right?" Jaemin smiles softly, and Jeno pouts. "yeah," he mumbles sullenly, before he forces a smile at Jaemin. "I'll go bath first? how's the kids?" Jaemin blinked, confused, before he understands, and his eyes lit up. "great, babe, they were all screeching for you, though. Remember to take your pills before you touch them, okay? I'll go heat up the food."

Jeno nods slightly, already making his way to their shared bedroom. He took off his coat and massaged his temple- he was stressed about this. He took the little box out of the pocket and brought it into the bathroom, together with his phone.

Once he was comfortably nestled into the bathtub- Jaemin had begged for them to buy it- he picked up his phone and decided to call the one friend he knew would understand.

"hey, it's raining." Jeno's brows immediately pulled downwards, and he sulks. "I know. this sucks," he mumbles, glancing at the door. "it will be alright, Jen. You can do it." "I know," Jeno knew he is whining, but he couldn't help himself. It was utterly pathetic for someone to fail at proposals this much. He is probably hitting the fiftieth mark on proposal failures. A chuckle was heard on the other side, and Jeno whines, "Doyoung-hyung!" he screeches, and the chuckles turned into laughter. it did not succeed in making Jeno feel better.

"it will be okay, Jen. Jaemin loves you, you love him, maybe the time isn't right. It will come soon, maybe it's not today, hm? Maybe you should do it next week?" Next week is definitely a no-no. Christmas is next week, after all, and Jeno had initially wanted to propose before that. Jeno sighs, and shook his head slightly, even if Doyoung can't see it. "maybe," he mumbles, and he can almost hear Doyoung smiling from the other side of the call. "good. Now I've to go, so see you tomorrow? Love you!" "love you too, hyung." Jeno stares at the wall for a while longer, before he decides to finish washing up and changed.

When he came out, Jaemin is already sitting at the dining room, fingers tapping out an unknown rhythm as he waited for Jeno. "nana, you don't have to wait," Jeno says as a greeting, and Jaemin turned towards him and shrugged. "we don't eat together often," was his soft reply, and Jeno took a seat next to him. They started eating in silence, and even though Jeno couldn't comprehend it, there's a tense atmosphere around Jaemin.

"Jeno, who are you talking to on the phone in the bathroom just now?" the words startled Jeno and he looked up, spoon halfway to his mouth. He gaped openly, and Jaemin made an annoyed sound. "are you keeping something from me?" he asks, a sad pout making its way to his face. Oh. "no, babe, nothing," Jeno mumbles, his fingers finding Jaemin's on the table. "you're lying," Jaemin whispers, and Jeno pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm not," he defended weakly, but the hesitation in his voice hits the mark. Jaemin's eyes narrowed. "Are you cheating?"

"oh my god-" "you said i love you to whoever it is on the phone!" Jaemin's volume is climbing, and Jeno cringed. Something have probably happened at the kindergarten he is working at today. Jeno was filled with guilt for not asking how was Jaemin's day, and he chewed on his bottom lip. "no, Nana-" Jaemin pouts, pulling away from Jeno's outstretched hand, and Jeno is filled with a mixture of dread and coldness.

"babe, it's just doyoung-hyung," he reasoned softly, and recognition flickered in Jaemin's eyes, before he pouts. "no fair," he whines, and folds his arms across his chest. "you don't say that to me often, but you tell Dodo-hyung so easily!" Jeno smiles a little, and shook his head. "i say all the time to you, Nana," he says, and Jaemin's bottom lip jutted out. "not enough," he replies, and Jeno caught his hands with his own, and pressed his lips against them, before whispering a soft 'i love you.' Jaemin flushed pink, and mumbles out an 'i love you' in return before he picked his cultery back up and eats his dinner in silence. Jeno's heart swelled a little, and he fights against the small smile that is already blooming on his lips.

if it is always like this, Jeno is fine with not proposing. Seeing Jaemin happy like this all the time makes him happy as well. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

okay, not proposing is not okay. Jeno gritted his teeth as he stared hard at the man hitting Jaemin up at the kindergarten. He was free, for once, and decided to pick Jaemin up after work in the evening, but now, as Jeno leaned against the wall, Jaemin was smiling at a man, here to pick his son up. The man must be at least 6 years older, but he flirts shamelessly with the younger. His boyfriend.

Jaemin's smile is starting to look strained, and Jeno decides that it's enough. He pushed off the wall and strode towards the pair, and smiled lightly at the man, hand curling around the man's outstretched one. He knows he is sizing him up, eyes sliding over the leather jacket and the ripped jeans, and his smile sharpened. "keep your hands off my boyfriend," he says quietly, and the man scoffs. Jaemin's fingers curled into Jeno's jacket, tugging it lightly and Jeno glares.

"leave," he says, and the man narrowed his eyes. His gaze shifted to Jaemin, who ducked behind Jeno quickly. "I'll come back later," he growls, and walked away, dragging his child along.

Jeno turned around and glared at Jaemin, though his gaze had softened. "why didn't you push him away?" he sounded upset, and Jaemin chews on his bottom lip instinctively. "I just got shocked," Jaemin replies easily, dropping a kiss on Jeno's cheek before he smiles. "you're here to save me anyway, love," he says, and Jeno flushes.

"are you done?" he asks, and Jaemin nods. "let's go," Jeno says, grabbing Jaemin's hand and ignoring the way his giggles make the butterflies in his stomach come to life. They weaved their way to the nearby park, and Jaemin made a confused noise. "Jen, where are we going?" he asks, and Jeno grins. They came to a stop in the midst of the trees, and Jaemin turns to Jeno, lips pursed in a thin line.

"you better tell me what is going on, mis-" he was cut off by a sudden loud 'clack'. Jeno's small smile blooms into an even bigger grin, as he watches Jaemin. The younger was spinning around slowly, his eyes drinking in the beautiful sight.

They really overdid it, Jeno thought to himself, as he himself glanced about the place. The place was almost fully covered in fairy lights, the lights stringed up the trees, giving off a rather pretty and magical feel. In the middle of the place there's a picnic mat laid down, and a basket of food in the middle.

Jaemin laughs, the sound a magical sound to Jeno's ears. "it's not our anniversary, Jen," he says softly, his cheeks flushed pink as he looks into Jeno's eyes. "yeah, I know," he replies, before getting onto one knee. He fumbled with the box, finally pulling the little velvet box out and popping up open with a pop. "Na Jaemin, the love of my life, the star to my moon, the universe to my world-" he grins,"-will you let me have the honor of marrying you?" he asks and Jaemin let out a surprised giggle.

His eyes are shining with tears, but Jeno thinks he looks absolutely ethereal in the light. "yes," he whispers, extending a hand for Jeno to slide the simple silver ring onto his ring finger. The ring itself was a simple design, with both their names engraved into the surface and their anniversary on the inside of the ring. Jaemin pulls Jeno to his feet, pulling him directly into his own open arms. "i love you, so, so much," he whispered into Jeno's ear, and the older laughs.

As if on cue, the clouds opened to allow the snow to fall, and Jeno huffed out a laugh, as they shared a warm kiss. They tested their foreheads together, hand to hand, and Jaemin squeezed his hand. "I love you so much," he murmurs lowly, and Jeno replies, his voice soft and so filled with love, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing nomin, i hope its okay?


End file.
